


Like It’s The Fourth of July

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerbang, Fingering, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Porn, Smut, canoe, lake, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw





	Like It’s The Fourth of July

The whole park smelled like summer; a mixture of sunscreen, grilled hot dogs, sweat, and roasted marshmallows. I could smell all of it on my skin and I loved it. It'd been a perfect day, celebrating the Fourth of July with our friends at Rock Heart Lake. The rain the weatherman had warned everyone of all week long ended up staying away after all. There'd hardly been a cloud in the sky. Even though now the sun was setting, I could still feel the warmth it coated my skin with all day long. Thankfully Brendon would ask every few hours or so if he should help me with more sunscreen.

Now, lying back in his arms, I was comfortably pinned between his legs as the canoe gently rocked in the middle of the lake, and I realized I'd been waiting for this moment all day. Just the two of us. None of Greg's obnoxious jokes or Emili's over the top laughter that nearly sounded animalistic. 

Brendon's arms were wrapped around my waist and he squeezed me against him. I felt his mouth seek my temple and brush a soft kiss against it. I sighed, leaning into the kiss

"They should be starting soon," I said softly, not wanting to disrupt the serene setting we were enveloped in.

The lake was mostly empty. Everyone else had opted to sit on land for the fireworks display. It was just the two of us in a canoe, gently lobbing on the surface. A kayak passed us, a man with a fancy camera around his neck moving along further. Probably wanting to get good shots of the fireworks.

Brendon's fingers brushed my neck as he swept my hair aside, exposing my shoulder. His lips dropped from my temple to my ear, which made me laugh, goosebumps prickling my skin.

Lightning bugs were twinkling in the dusk, one of my favorite things about summertime. I sighed as Brendon's lips traveled further down, caressing the curve where my neck and shoulder meet. As I tilted my head to make it easier for him, the first of the fireworks shot up into the sky. I watched as it whizzed it's way up, anticipating the first boom.

Brendon nipped my neck and I gasped, delighted. Just then, the firework exploded, washing the sky in a sparkly gold. It flickered and rained down, the laws of gravity doing what it did best.

"I fucking love you," he said softly.

I craned my neck, looking back at him. "What'd you say?" I knew very well what he had said. But considering it was the first time I'd ever heard him say it, I wanted to hear it again.

He smirked, indulging me. "I said I fucking love you."

A slow smile spread across my face and I felt my cheeks heat up. My heart was beating hard and another firework shot off, louder than the first. 

Before I could lose my nerve and before too much time passed and it became awkward, his words hanging in the air without anything in return, I swallowed hard and my voice cracked. "I love you, too, Brendon."

A relieved chuckle escaped his lips and he hugged me to him, kissing my mouth as best as he could. I reached up, wrapping an arm behind his head, my fingers raking through his hair.

Moaning into me, he then broke the kiss and nudged my nose with his own. "You're missing the show," he pointed out.

I smiled, snuggling into his arms more, his hands resting on my lap. I rested my arms on his legs and got lost in the dazzling show in the sky, my heart feeling full.

Brendon's lips grazed my ear once again. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," I replied immediately, furrowing my brow. I started to turn to look at him when he spoke again.

"Keep your eyes on the fireworks."

His hands, I realized then, had begun to unbutton my shorts. My heart was pounding harder but I didn't dare stop him. I gently bit down on my lip and rested my head back against his chest as one hand slipped into my underwear. It was hardly the first we'd ever done something like this. We had fucked this morning before leaving my apartment, as a matter of fact. But paired with Brendon's profession of love and a bit of a public setting, every nerve in my body was firing off. Every sense was heightened.

Slowly, he spread me, nestling his fingers against my clit, teasing it lightly. I jerked involuntarily against him, my breathing increasing rapidly.

"Shh," he pursed his lips to my shoulder, placing a delicate kiss. "Relax, baby."

"Stop teasing me then," I bit back.

I felt his lips curl into one of his delicious and mischievous smiles and his fingers applied more pressure, spreading wider. As much as I could, I opened my legs more and did my best to relax and focus on how he was making me feel as the sky changed from red to purple to silver.

The fireworks were loud, but I could hear him lick his lips as he reached a little further down. My breath hitched as he checked me. 

"Fuck," he hissed. "You always get so wet so fast."

I didn't reply. I wasn't sure I'd be able to. I swallowed hard as he returned to my clit, the friction a little more slick. He circled heavier, alternating between wide and quick smaller circles. He never had a pattern until I told him to keep doing it the way he was. He always listened. He was a great listener.

It was hard to stay still. My body wanted to squirm against his, eager for more friction, especially against him. 

Brendon returned his fingers into me, cupping me firmly so his palm still stimulated my clit. He penetrated slowly, and I groaned. I wanted so badly to kiss him. I hated not being able to see his face, to watch his eyes darken as he did things to me. 

His pace quickened, matching the erratic burst of fireworks. 

Blue, red, green, a shatter of gold glittering then raining down over us.

My arm went up and I reached back for him, my hand on his neck. He craned his fingers, stroking the inside of me. My back arched against him.

He pressed his teeth to my skin again. I was nearly over the edge and he knew it. His other hand joined in, taking care of my clit as he stroked me. 

My fingers dug into his thighs as I braced myself to come undone. 

"Keep watching," he urged me, his voice deep and low but loud enough for me to hear under the booms.

I couldn't hold back, as much as I wanted to prolong how wonderful he was making me feel. I kept my eyes open as best as I could. My eyelids were so heavy, my eyes so exhausted already and all I did was enjoy Brendon's perfect hands.

What was happening in the sky felt like it was happening inside every pore of my skin. I was one of the sparkler fireworks, bursting, then lighting up the sky with a million twinkles, slowly melting away into thin air.

My walls were throbbing, clenching around Brendon, yet he continued to stroke me, riding me through it.

I melted into him, feeling safer than I ever had in my life. He kissed the back of my head, bringing his fingers to his lips. He sucked them clean and the sight, god, I could have gone for another round, but the show was nearing its end. Brendon zipped me back up and held me against him as we both enjoyed the finale, cheers and screams of praise echoing from the shoreside. It was almost as if we were being applauded.

Once it concluded, the kayak that had passed earlier made its way back to shore, passing by us on its way. "What a show, huh?" the man asked. "I was too into it, couldn't even lift my camera. Gorgeous."

Brendon nodded in agreement. 

"I think we need to make this a tradition," Brendon smirked and I laughed, ready to row back to shore and drive back to my place for round two.


End file.
